Vorlage:GetShowEpisode
Diese Funktion kann aus einem übergebenen Show-Namen eine Episoden-Nummer generieren. Beispiel *Ich will wissen, welche Nummer die Folge "Vatos" hat: Ergebnis: 104 Es funktioniert auch mit Links. Beides erzeugt den selben Inhalt (104) Bitte pflegen, da es Bestandteil der Vorlage:Infobox ist. |Comic = }}} | band 01 | gute alte zeit = 00100 | band 02 | ein langer weg = 00200 | band 03 | die zuflucht = 00300 | band 04 | was das herz begehrt = 00400 | band 05 | die beste verteidigung = 00500 | band 06 | dieses sorgenvolle leben = 00600 | band 07 | vor dem sturm = 00700 | band 08 | auge um auge = 00800 | band 09 | im finsteren tal = 00900 | band 10 | dämonen = 01000 | band 11 | jäger und gejagte = 01100 | band 12 | schöne neue welt = 01200 | band 13 | kein zurück = 01300 | band 14 | in der falle = 01400 | band 15 | dein wille geschehe = 01500 | band 16 | eine größere welt = 01600 | band 17 | fürchte dich nicht = 01700 | band 18 | grenzen = 01800 | band 19 | auf dem kriegspfad = 01900 | band 20 | krieg teil 1 = 02000 | band 21 | krieg teil 2 = 02100 | band 22 | ein neuer anfang = 02200 | band 23 | dem flüstern folgt der schrei = 02300 |#default = NaN }}|#default = }}} | Staffel 1 | gute alte zeit | gute alte zeit = 101 | gefangene der toten | gefangene der toten = 102 | tag der frösche | tag der frösche = 103 | vatos | vatos = 104 | tag 194 | tag 194 = 105 | ts-19 | ts-19 = 106 | Staffel 2 | zukunft im rückspiegel | zukunft im rückspiegel = 201 | blutsbande | blutsbande = 202 | die letzte kugel | die letzte kugel = 203 | die cherokee rose | die cherokee rose = 204 | chupacabra | chupacabra = 205 | beichten | beichten = 206 | tot oder lebendig | tot oder lebendig = 207 | nebraska | nebraska = 208 | am abzug | am abzug = 209 | ausgesetzt | ausgesetzt = 210 | sorry, bruder! | sorry, bruder! = 211 | die besseren engel unserer natur| die besseren engel unserer natur = 212 | die mahd | die mahd = 213 | Staffel 3 | die saat | die saat = 301 | rosskur | rosskur = 302 | zeit der ernte | zeit der ernte = 303 | leben und tod | leben und tod = 304 | anruf | anruf = 305 | auf der jagd | auf der jagd = 306 | tod vor der tür | tod vor der tür = 307 | siehe, dein bruder | siehe, dein bruder = 308 | kriegsrecht | kriegsrecht = 309 | zuflucht | zuflucht = 310 | judas | judas = 311 | gesichter der toten | gesichter der toten = 312 | das ultimatum | das ultimatum = 313 | der fang | der fang = 314 | der strick des jägers | der strick des jägers = 315 | stirb und töte | stirb und töte = 316 | Staffel 4 | kein tag ohne unglück | kein tag ohne unglück = 401 | tod, überall tod | tod, überall tod = 402 | quarantäne | quarantäne = 403 | im zweifel | im zweifel = 404 | die krankheit zum tode | die krankheit zum tode = 405 | lebendköder | lebendköder = 406 | handicap | handicap = 407 | kein zurück | kein zurück = 408 | für dich | für dich = 409 | neben dem gleis | neben dem gleis = 410 | besetzt | besetzt = 411 | alkohol | alkohol = 412 | allein | allein = 413 | schonung | schonung = 414 | vereint | vereint = 415 | terminus | terminus = 416 | Staffel 5 | keine zuflucht | keine zuflucht = 501 | gabriel | gabriel = 502 | vier wände und ein dach | vier wände und ein dach = 503 | slabtown | slabtown = 504 | selbsthilfe | selbsthilfe = 505 | verschwunden | verschwunden = 506 | zug um zug | zug um zug = 507 | coda | coda = 508 | der hohe preis fürs leben | der hohe preis fürs leben = 509 | lebende tote | lebende tote = 510 | akrasia | akrasia = 511 | erinnerung | erinnerung = 512 | vergessen | vergessen = 513 | falsches licht | falsches licht = 514 | helfer | helfer = 515 | herrsche | herrsche = 516 | Staffel 6 | herdentrieb | herdentrieb = 601 | kämpfer | kämpfer = 602 | danke | danke = 603 | hier ist nicht hier | hier ist nicht hier = 604 | hier und jetzt | hier und jetzt = 605 | wer die wahl hat | wer die wahl hat = 606 | die wand | die wand = 607 | nicht das ende | nicht das ende = 608 | in der falle | in der falle = 609 | die neue welt | die neue welt = 610 | lösung | lösung = 611 | die nacht vor dem morgen | die nacht vor dem morgen = 612 | im selben boot | im selben boot = 613 | keine gleise | keine gleise = 614 | nach osten | nach osten = 615 | der letzte tag auf erden | der letzte tag auf erden = 616 | Staffel 7 | der tag wird kommen | der tag wird kommen = 701 | der brunnen | der brunnen = 702 | die zelle | die zelle = 703 | fron | fron = 704 | draufgänger | draufgänger = 705 | der schwur | der schwur = 706 | sing mir ein lied | sing mir ein lied = 707 | unsere herzen schlagen noch | unsere herzen schlagen noch = 708 | der stein in der straße | der stein in der straße = 709 | neue beste freunde | neue beste freunde = 710 | wir sind negan | wir sind negan = 711 | sag ja | sag ja = 712 | begrabt mich hier | begrabt mich hier = 713 | auf die andere seite | auf die andere seite = 714 | was wir brauchen | was wir brauchen = 715 | heute beginnt der rest des lebens| heute beginnt der rest des lebens= 716 | Staffel 8 | }} = 801 | }} = 802 | }} = 803 | }} = 804 | }} = 805 | }} = 806 | }} = 807 | }} = 808 | }} = 809 | }} = 810 | }} = 811 | }} = 812 | }} = 813 | }} = 814 | }} = 815 | }} = 816 | Staffel 9 | }} = 901 | }} = 902 | }} = 903 | }} = 904 | }} = 905 | }} = 906 | }} = 907 | }} = 908 | }} = 909 | }} = 910 | }} = 911 | }} = 912 | }} = 913 | }} = 914 | }} = 915 | }} = 916 | Fear The Walking Dead - Staffel 1 | gute alte zeit (fear) | gute alte zeit (fear) = 40101 | so nah und doch so fern | so nah und doch so fern = 40102 | der hund | der hund = 40103 | nicht vergehen | nicht vergehen = 40104 | kobalt | kobalt = 40105 | der gute mensch | der gute mensch = 40106 | Fear The Walking Dead - Staffel 2 | monster | monster = 40201 | wir alle versagen | wir alle versagen = 40202 | der ouroboros | der ouroboros = 40203 | blut auf den straßen | blut auf den straßen = 40204 | gefangen | gefangen = 40205 | wie ein hirsch | wie ein hirsch = 40206 | shiva | shiva = 40207 | grotesk | grotesk = 40208 | los muertos | los muertos = 40209 | bitte nicht stören | bitte nicht stören = 40210 | pablo und jessica | pablo und jessica = 40211 | die salzsäule | die salzsäule = 40212 | das sterbedatum | das sterbedatum = 40213 | wut | wut = 40214 | norden | norden = 40215 | Fear The Walking Dead - Staffel 3 | im auge des betrachters | im auge des betrachters = 40301 | die neue grenze | die neue grenze = 40302 | teotwawki | teotwawki = 40303 | 100 | 100 = 40304 | burning in water, drowning in flame | burning in water, drowning in flame = 40305 | rote erde | rote erde = 40306 | die enthüllung | die enthüllung = 40307 | kinder des zorns | kinder des zorns = 40308 | minotaurus | minotaurus = 40309 | der wahrsager | der wahrsager = 40310 | die schlange | die schlange = 40311 | des bruders hüter | des bruders hüter = 40312 | dieses land ist euer land | dieses land ist euer land = 40313 | der schlachthof | der schlachthof = 40314 | sündentsproßne werke... | sündentsproßne werke... = 40315 | schlittenfahrt | schlittenfahrt = 40316 | Webisoden 1 (Torn Apart) | a new day | a new day = 10101 | family matters | family matters = 10102 | domestic violence | domestic violence = 10103 | neighborly advice | neighborly advice = 10104 | step mother | step mother = 10105 | everything dies | everything dies = 10106 | Webisoden 2 (Cold Storage) | hide and seek | hide and seek = 10201 | keys to the kingdom | keys to the kingdom = 10202 | the chosen ones | the chosen ones = 10203 | parting shots | parting shots = 10204 | Webisoden 3 (The Oak) | alone | alone = 10301 | choice | choice = 10302 | bond | bond = 10303 | Dead Reconing | i: domestic disturbance: taylor residence = 20001 | ii: house calls = 20002 | iii: habeas corpus = 20003 | iv: patient zero = 20004 | v: first blood = 20005 | vi: no turning back = 20006 | epilogue = 20007 | The Walking Dead - the game | Rise of the Goveneur - buch | #default = NaN }}}}